The Sanctuary Island
The Sanctuary Island The Sanctuary Island is a island not to far from the allwing island made by the allwing historian Remora who used her animus powers to make a invisible dome around the island that stops anyone without permission from entering the island or leaving, so to visit you must ask Remora and she will give you a special piece of paper that lets you in. The Island is covered in smaller enclosures that hold feral hybrids of dragons so they don't kill each other each enclosures are grouped together by habitat, and Remora has created stone dragons that feed the ferel dragons. (Set up: Name/Gender/Mix/Short Description/Username) Forest ~The Herd~ They Don't Have Scales, But Instead Have Bristle~Like Fur. Their Eyes Are on The Sides of Their Heads, Like a Deer's. The Males Have Caribou~Like Antlers, While The Females Have Ones Like Those of a Male White Tailed Deer. They Have Hooves on Their Back Feet and Talons on Their Front Feet, Like a Hippogriff. Their Eyes are Brown or Green. (Seawing's Herdwing, they said it would be ok if i put them in here) Residents: Dot/Female/The Herd/Main color is beige and she as white spots/The-Lonely-Owl Tawny/Female/The Herd/Brown eyes with grayish brown fur/Q1i2n ~The Pack~ The pack is made up of Wolf- dragon hybrids, since they are wolves/dragons there is one male and one female alpha. there a 2 packs Pack 1 Residents: Shock/Male/WolfxDragon/Alpha Male/Liver Brondle with dragon claws and a white heart on forehead/Q1i2n Claw/Female/WolfxDragon/Blue Merle with large dragon wings and dragon tail/Q1i2n Yowl/Female/WolfxDagon/ Blue Merle with Dragon sized frame/Q1i2n Fern/Female/WolfxDragon/Blue Merle with small pair of dragon wings only for gliding and leaf green eyes./Q1i2n Swallow/Female/WolfxDragon/Black and tan tick with small and unusable wings/The-Lonely-Owl Pack 2 Residents: Timber/Male/WolfxDragon/Alpha male/Red Merle w/ Green eyes, usable wings/JuniperTheSkywing Redwood/Male/WolfXDragon/Brindle & White w/ brown eyes, no wings/JuniperTheSkywing Sleek/Female/WolfxDragon/Alpha Female/Dark Mask w/ green eyes, usable wings/JuniperTheSkywing Nettle/Female/WolfxDragon/Irish Spotted x Agouti Merle w/ amber eyes, unusable wings/JuniperTheSkywing Echo/Female/WolfxDragon/Spotted tricolor w/ amber eyes, no wings/JuniperTheSkywing ~Non-Pack or Herd~ Titan/Male/Diryulers/Below/Spacejump Zoroark Sea/Female/Diryulers/Below/Spacejump Zoroark Omen/Female/CrowxDragon/Black crow with adnomall large wings and fire breathing abilities. Blue eyes./Q1i2n Rainforest Color/Male/Dragon x Parrot/Small scaled and bird shaped body hybrid can always be found with Remora/The-Lonely-Owl Speckle/Female/Dragon x Leopard/Unknown/MistyBreeze123 Desert ' '''Oasis/Female/Sandwing x Fennec Fox/She Has Fur That Looks Like The Fur of a Fennec Fox. She Also Has Large Ears and is Very Small. Her Snout is Also Very Tiny. She Can Fly, But Not Well/Seawings4Life Arctic Hoot/Male/Icewing x Snowy Owl/he Looks Like Alot Like a Griffin. The Front Half of his Body is Like an Owl's, But With Icewing~Like Eyes. His Front Half is Even Covered in White and Black Feathers. All of His Legs and Back End Are Like Those of an IW/Seawings4Life Predator or Prey?: Predator Habitat?: Arctic Grasslands Salt/Fresh water (Name/Gender/Mix/Short Description/Fresh or Salt water/Username) 'Dragonlings School, ''' Greater Seaprowler School Lesser Seaprowler School Pettish Name/Gender/Mix/Short description/loyal to/Username Color/Male/Dragon x Parrot/Small scaled and bird shaped body hybrid/Remora/The-Lonely-Owl Terror/Female/'' ''Basically a regular gray WolfWing, except for her wolf-like face, pointed snoot, extra floof, and lack of wings/Remora/JuniperTheSkywing Kitty/Female/Icewing x Persian cat/She is Still a Dragonet and Only The Size of a Cat. She is Covered in Long White Fur and Has Cat~Like Pupils./Unknown/Seawings4Life Important Employees Owner/Founder: Remora Remora is a female seawing with a dark blue/mint green scales, She is very nice to any animal/dragon hybrids but to non animal/dragon hybrids she can be quite cold. Stone dragon commander: Open The Stone dragon commander tells the stone dragon remora created what to do Supply Gatherer/arranger: Open This dragon gathers supplies and make it so every animal/dragon hybrid gets the right amount of food Forms ~Animal/Dragon Hybrid~ Name?: Gender?: What Mix?: Description?: Predator or Prey?: Habitat?: ~Worker~ Name?: Gender?: Personality?: Rank?: ~Thread~ The Island